Meant To Be
by GothicRavenxBB4ever
Summary: They were meant to be and now they are realizing that but Aqualad and Terra are getting in their way but true love can over power anything.They want eachother and a night of passion makes them realize they belong 2gether 4 good! My 1st lemon,Plz reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Beast Boy woke up with Terra in his arms. He was happy and was ready to back to sleep so he could dream about the skinny blonde that laid beside him. He was interrupted when he heard laughing outside of his room in the hallway. He got up to go see what was but put pants on over his Sponge Bob Square Pants boxers. He didn't bother with his shirt and silently opened his door enough to peak out. He was stunned when he saw Raven with another man. She was smiling while the man was kissing her neck and massaging her waist. He almost ran out of his room so could kick the shit out of this guy but he stopped himself. He stood there watching them. The man pinned Ravens hands above her head as the kissing became more heated. He backed her against the wall. The man kissed her neck which made Raven laugh. She leaned in to his ear and whispered something to him.

"Oh okay I will see you tomorrow." The man spoke walking away giving her a smile. She got off the wall and started to walk to her room. Beast Boy was pissed and felt his jealousy rising every time he thought about what he had just seen. Wait why was he jealous he had Terra in his room laying on his bed. He knew he loved Terra at least that is what he thought well of course he loved her he slept with her last night. He just quit thinking and walked outside of the door with narrowed eyes.

"Who was that?" Raven swung around. She didn't realize that he was watching.

"Why does it matter. He is one of my friends okay." She tried to give him a smile.

"A friend with benefits or is he your boyfriend." He looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Well he isn't my boyfriend so I guess he is a friend with benefits." She walked away going to her room. She opened it and walked in unaware he was still behind her. She sat down on her bed and then laid down.

"I never knew you had a naughty side Rae." She turned her head as he entered her room closing the door.

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I have never seen you kiss or even think about another guy."

"You don't know what I think and I have been training to get my emotions under control so maybe I could have a little bit of fun."

"Oh I see." He walked over to her bed and sat down on the end.

"Is he your only _friend?"_

"Well no I have you don't I." She was joking around but realized Beast Boy was actually thinking about it.

"Yeah you do." He smiled and pulled him self so he was completely on the bed. He leaned down and stopped when their lips were almost touching.

"Beast Boy what are you doing?" She stared into his eyes. He was also joking but her body was pleading for him to kiss her. Her stomach started to turn and she seemed to get nervous.

"If it is alright with you I want to see how well you kiss." He was nervous but making an idiot out of himself was what he was known for.

"How well I kiss what do you think I can't kiss?" She was about to get up when Beast Boy put his body on top of hers.

"By the way you were working it out there I would have to say he was doing all of the work."

"You are such a perv. I think you want to kiss me just for fun so you can show off." He smiled and bent down even closer.

"I don't have a reason to want to kiss you except you need to prove your self. I have Terra to show off so don't get to cocky." She heard her name and turned her head so his mouth was now facing her neck.

"Oh you can't be jealous of Terra I mean you are hot and beautiful. You come over her but only by a hair.

Come on Rae just a peck." He smiled and he hoped she would consider. He loved a challenge but he also knew he loved her. He kept telling himself that he didn't but the attraction between them would become so intense that he had to separate himself from her. She kept her head turned acting as if she never heard him.

"Fine then." He started to kiss her neck as his hand went up to her face turning it so now she faced him. He pinned her hands above her head trying to make fun of her earlier with whoever she was with. She stared at him noticing he was getting into it a little to much. He then made his move! He kissed her right on the mouth. She wanted to prove herself. She started to kiss him passionately . He tried to stick his tongue in her mouth but first she refused. She gave in letting him explore her mouth. She kissed back hoping she was proving her self. He let her hands go and slowly let his hands drift to her waist. She wrapped her hands around his neck bringing him even closer. She practically smiled when she turned him over so now he was on the bottom. She lifted her mouth off his. She smiled lightly and kissed him again. She went to move when she felt his hands slide sown her body. She took in a deep breath and shook at his touch. He knew she hasn't gone all the way before so he tightened his grip. She managed to slide out of his grip and stood up.

"I have to change so if you don't mind…"

"Oh I don't."

"Get out!"

"No!"

"I am not arguing with you ." He smiled at his victory . She went to her dresser. She finally picked something. She turned around and felt his eyes on her. She didn't want to prove she was nervous so she got dressed right there. She took her jeans off and put on a pair of short shorts. Beast Boy practically fell over at the exposure to her beautiful gray legs. She ignored his looks and took off her shirt. He started to drool at the site of her black lace bra that made her chest noticeable. She turned around and walked over to the bed. She then noticed that he was shirtless. She couldn't believe she as never seen him without a shirt. She was 17 and had never seen any man without a shirt. She stared at his muscular body and had the urge to make out with him again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is a story that I wrote because I was bored and it has been in process for almost 3 months. I never knew I could ever put this on Fanfiction but I was wrong so now I am putting it up and if you don't like it I don't really blame you cuz I wrote only because I was bored and when I get bored I run to this story and write. Enjoy and Plz no flames.


	2. Sorry i'm not putting titles 4 the chaps

"Do you like what you see?" Beast Boy smiled and got up from the dark bed. He walked behind Raven and wrapped his arms around her. She ignored him until he turned her around and gave her a kiss.

"You need to go back to your room. Terra would want you there when she wakes up." She smiled and walked out of his arms. She walked out of her room and went straight to the kitchen.

"Damn it how could I forget about her." He slapped himself and walked to his room. He walked in and saw she was still asleep. He climbed in to the bed. He laid there confused about what had just happened. He actually had enough nerve to touch her. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Instead of having dreams about the girl he was holding, he had dreams about the dark girl he loved. Raven was in the kitchen making her tea when she realized she was smiling about what had just happened. Beast Boy and her self have been playful lately but never have they actually kiss. She was stunned at the thought.

"Hey Rae." Raven swung around to see Terra staring back at her.

"Hey"

"It is a beautiful day."

"Yeah it is." She tried to act like she wanted to talk to her but she has never liked her and probably never will.

"I heard you this morning with your friend." Terra walked up to her just looking at her with a death glare.

"Oh I am sorry I woke you up."

"Yeah that isn't what I am mad about."

"Then what are you mad about."

"BB got up and I heard him arguing with you and then I heard him go into your room."

"Oh well we got into a fight and Beast Boy doesn't stop until he wins."

"Yeah well a fight doesn't take 10 minutes to finish." Raven could her the jealousy in her voice.

"We didn't do any thing so calm down."

"Raven I know you don't like me and you know I don't like me. Unlike me Beast Boy does like you. He is my boyfriend okay and has proved that he loves me and not you so just stay away from him."

"I don't want Beast Boy and I don't care if he loves you or not."

"I am just warning you."

"You have no right to even warn me cause I am not scared and if I want something I get it but I don't want Beast Boy and right now I want you to step back." Raven spoke with an emotionless tone and turned around to face her.

"MAKE ME!" Terra spoke boldly and dared Raven to punch her lights out. Raven walked up to her and was an inch away form her face. Raven had a notion to slam Terra against the wall but when she heard footsteps she looked away.

"What are you guys doin." Beast Boy stared at the two. Terra took her hand and lightly slid across raven Ravens cheek.

"Nothin dear we are just talking." Terra smiled at Raven and kept her hand on her face.

"Yeah we were just talking about are love lives and I have heard quite a bit about you." She grabbed Terra's hand and squeezed it enough to make her hand crack a couple of times.

"Yeah and I had to hear about a few of guys and not to mention Aqualad." Terra smiled at Ravens frown. Raven squeezed her hand and dropped it so it hit Terra's side. She stared at her but heard the phone ring and slowly walked past her. She looked at Terra as Terra blew a kiss to her and sighed at what just happened.

"That was a little weird. Did you really tell her about me when we were making love." Beast Boy leaned up against the counter. Terra walked up to him and out her little arms around his neck.

"Don't worry about it." she kissed him and slowly led him on.

Raven picked up the phone.

"Yea what?"

"Hey this is Aqualad."

"Hey."

"I didn't get to ask you something the other night."

"Oh well go ahead and ask me."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me?" Raven froze and smiled at the thought.

"Yeah sure. We should go out on a date today."

"Really! What time and where?"

"Um how about in 20 minutes and the theaters?"

"Fine so is that it its official."

"Yep enough talking cause I have to get ready."

"Alright Bye"

"Bye." Raven got up and ran to her room to get ready.

She finally picked out her clothes and walked out into the kitchen to get a drink of water before she left.

Beast Boy broke up the make out session with Terra to examine Raven. Raven had a short black skirt on and a black spaghetti strap tank top. Her clothes showed a good 5 inches of her stomach. She gave a quick look at Terra's staring boyfriend and leaned up on her tippy toes to get a glass. The skirt almost showed her underwear but stopped at the top of her thighs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Terra I think you left all of your stuff in my room and I don't think you want to go home without it." He gave her a smile.

"Yeah your right I will be back." Terra gave a death glare to Raven who smiled at her. She walked out of the kitchen leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone.

"Where are you goin?"

"None of your business."

" Oh come on."

"I am going on a date with Aqualad." she smiled at him when she heard a horn.

"That must be him but before you go…" He walked up to her and gave her a kiss and walked to his room to see what Terra was doing. She shook her head and wondered what Beast Boy thought of her. She really liked the idea of being loved by the one and only Garfield Logan. She smiled at her thought and walked out the door . She was greeted by a smiling man in blue jeans and a blue T-Shirt . She jumped in the car and looked at him.

"Hey Rae."

"Hi."

"I didn't know which movie you wanted to go see so I decided to let you pick." Aqualad gave an awkward smile trying to make an impression. She saw is effort and reassured him she was happy. They drove off unaware that Beast Boy was watching the whole time thinking of the things he would do to Aqualad if he tried to take his girlfriend. He snapped out of it when he realized that Terra was his girlfriend and he already expressed that to her but now he was having second thoughts. He laughed at him self for not thinking his love for her straight through before he slept with her. He thought he screwed up big time. He wanted a girlfriend and Terra seemed like the only girl that liked him for who he was and for what he looked like. Raven didn't have to find him attractive to kiss him but he knew she wouldn't let him touch her if she didn't like him. Terra put her arms around him hugging him. He turned around and stared at her trying to figure out if he really does love her. Terra saw the confusion in his eyes and questioned her self what he was doubting.

"What are you thinking so hard about or are you just admiring my beautiful face." She smiled at him and gave him another hug but she still wanted him to answer her cause it was an important question.

"Um… Yeah of course why wouldn't I" Beast Boy stuttered. He tried to make up a story to cover up his thoughts. She gave a faint smile and walked away. He sighed and walked back into the kitchen when he realized that Raven left the stove on. He turned it off and smiled. He wanted her and the thought that he couldn't have her made him want to try harder for her love.

TTCCTTCCTTCCTTCC

Aqualad stopped the car and got out. He opened her door and lead her out with a smile. She gave a faint smile and walked into the doors of the theater. They picked a movie and without any beverages they went to the movie. They sat down in the back. Aqualad tried to put his arm around her chair but she grabbed his hand and laced it with hers. She huddled close to him while she acted like she was enjoying the movie.

TTTCCCTTTCCTTTTCC

Beast Boy sat there looking out the window. Terra finally went home and now he could think with out a blonde hanging around his neck. He was now deep in thought when he heard a car pull up. He heard a car door shut and he jumped up to go meet the Goth at the door. He stopped when he heard laughing and a long kiss in front of the door. She asked Aqualad if he wanted to come in but he refused and gave her another kiss. She walked in to find a big eyed beast Boy staring at her.

"So you did sleep with him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Terra said earlier that you were seeing him and I thought it was a joke I guess I was wrong."

"He asked me out today and that it is all."

"Why would you go out with him?"

"Why? 'cause he wanted me too and he is a nice guy."

"I am a nice guy and you still went out with him even after what happened between us."

"What?"

"Remember what happened in your room and in the kitchen?"

"I do but I didn't think it meant nothing."

"Nothing is that what you see it as?"


	4. Chapter 4

"You don't have any room to talk! You went back to Terra both times without thinking of what happened so why should I …" She was interrupted by some ones warm lips against hers. Beast Boy put his hands on her cheeks and made the kiss deeper. She kissed back without thinking of the fight they were just having . He tried to get her mouth to open. She finally caved in and let him slide his tongue into her mouth. He explored her mouth while she gripped his shirt in her hands. He pulled away and looked at her when she realized he was reading her. She turned away but his hands kept her turned. He kissed her once more and turned around and started to walk away.

"Rae I think I don't love Terra any more but her love I think in my heart is the only love I will ever have cause you seem to not love me like I wish you would."

"Beast Boy I want to tell you I love you but as true as it might be I can't express my feelings like you can just give me time that's all."

"Alright I will give you time. Just watch your back cause everyday my craving for you gets harder to control and I might just pounce on you when I have the chance." He turned around and gave her an evil smile. She just laughed and walked by him. He grabbed her arm and made her face him. He gave her a kiss and leaned away so he could see her face. She seemed like she didn't mind so he leaned back in. This kiss was all tongue and roaming hands. Raven loved it and so did Beast Boy. A sudden noise by the door made them split. They made sure they weren't touching and watched the door waiting for some one to come in.

"Hey BB!" Beast Boy looked at the girl in front of him and sighed.

"How did you get in here?"

"Well for one I have a key and two the door was unlocked."

"Oh is there something you need?  
"Yeah… You." She smiled and walked up to him putting her mouth over his. He felt uncomfortable but he lightly kissed back. Raven walked away from them and headed towards her room. Beast Boy watched and had the urge to run after her but he remembered the blonde standing in front of him. He knew that Terra thought and felt that he loved her. How stupid could he be? He made love to her and now he was changing his mind. He then felt better when he thought about what Raven had done with the guy from the other night and now she was going with Aqualad and not to mention she was getting personnel with him.

"BB what is wrong with you?"

"Uh… what did you say?"

"Its her isn't it?"

"Terra what are you talking about?" She took her hand and slapped him and began crying (well fake crying).

"You know what you can't have her even if me and you broke up!"

"What do you mean Terra?"

"YOU CAN"T HAVE HER NO MATTER WHAT!"

"I can have her if I want to it is not your decision!"

"No it isn't my decision but it is our baby's" He stood there and stared at her. WHAT? She couldn't be pregnant. She said she was on birth control at least that is what he told him.

"Terra you lied to me!"

"I know I did but the only way you would make love to me was if you knew it was safe."

"You should have told me!"

"It doesn't matter now you have a responsibility!" She smiled in the back of her mind.

"I do but I don't have to be with you to take care of a child."

"Yeah that is what you think." She walked past him and entered the main room and sat down on the couch. She slammed her body down along with her purse.

"Terra you aren't welcome here anymore so GET OUT!"

"Beast Boy it isn't just my fault considering it was you who slept with me."

"Well, Terra I am not going to make another mistake so I don't want you so GET OUT!"

"A mistake yeah that isn't want you said when I was calling your name out and telling you how much I loved you."

"My mind wasn't thinking right that night but it is now." He spoke with a harsh tone and seemed ot get more angry as she provoked him. "Terra I will take care of what is mine but I don't want you. "

"Fine lets see about that!" She stood up and walked away with out looking back. Once he heard the door shut he collapsed on the floor crying.

"Beast Boy, is what I heard true?" He lifted up his head t see his queen of darkness staring at him with a broken heart but her facial expressions was covered with plain features that were usually beautiful at once.

"Raven I didn't know she lied to me I…." He was cut off before he could finish.

"I didn't ask for excuses I asked a simple yes or no question."

"I am sorry." He cried hard as he thought about what just happened.

"Don't be here take this and fuckin burn it or something." She threw the purse at him that had once been laying on the couch. She began to feel the tears threatening to come out. Before she walked away she heard the possessions in the purse fall out on to the floor.

"She lied to me that little bitch lied to me!" She turned around and saw Beast Boy holding Birth Control pills in his hand. He looked at them and realized that the night they slept together that the pill was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

As she walked away she thought of her plan. All she had to do was find some one to sleep with and get pregnant. Easy! Just throw the pills away and there you have it. She reached for her purse and but was shocked to find out it wasn't there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He picked himself up emotions and all. He knew Terra wasn't that far. He ran to the door and swung it open. He could see her and decide to yell.

"Terra you ever come back here I will move away from here and you will have no way to get a grip on me again. You are a selfish bitch but I don't love you I LOVE HER so except it!" She turned around to see him standing there with her purse. He threw the purse and walked away. She just turned around and walked away with tears in her eyes. He walked inside and was stunned when he felt some ones lips pushed against his.

"What was that for?"

"You said you loved me and well I didn't think you did."

"Well I do and I have for a long time now."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I was stupid to want her but the possibility of us being together were slim."

"Yea I understand where you get that at." She smiled and gave him a hug. Their hug became a kiss. When Beast Boy picked her up the cell phone in his pocket started to vibrate and play the tune "Grillz". He smiled and put her down before he answered it. When he went to grabbed it the ringing stopped. He looked at the little screen that read "_New Text Message"._ He pushed a few buttons then read the screen. He smiled and lifted his head up before he said what the text message was.

"Who was it?"

"The others."

"And what did they say."

"They are shopping and they want us to meet them at a cub in a couple hours."

"What? It is daytime and well I don't like clubs."

"Come on Rae just go and I guarantee you will have a great time!"

"Yea sure but I don't think I am going to have fun."

"Well that is what you think but I think other wise."

"Whatever ." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck lightly but it still made her shake inside. He whispered into her ear. "Terra is in the past but I want you in my future."

"We'll see." She walked away to her bedroom leaving Beast Boy stunned at her words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple hours later they were all at the club. It was karaoke night so every one had to dance to bad impressions of artists. Starfire was booty dancing while robin moved with her movements enjoying his view. Cyborg was chasing some girl while the other two were on the dance floor just talking.

"So are you going to karaoke?"

"NO! Why don't you Beast Boy?"

"I will." He walked away to the DJ and told him his request. Before you knew it Grillz by Nelly. came on the speakers. Beast Boy stood on the stage and started sing.

_Top rows diamond and the bottom rows gold. _He sang the lyrics but wasn't half bad. After the song ended he jumped down form the stage. Raven smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Now it is your turn."

"No."

"I knew you were scared at something Hahahaha you are scared of the stage."

"No I am not but making an idiot out of my self isn't very fun."  
"You won't! But I know you won't do it cause your scared."

"How 'bout this if I go up there and sing and I am bad you have to clean my room and every other chore I want you to do."

"Ok but what if you sound good."

"Even though I doubt it but I will sleep with you." She was joking but Beast Boy took it seriously.

"Ok now go." She walked up to the DJ and asked for the book filled with songs after a few min she decided on a song. She stood up on the stage has the music began.

Verse 1:

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dream

Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

Chorus:

'Cause every time we touch,

I get this feeling,

And every time we kiss,

I swear I could fly,

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,

I want this to last,

Need you by my side.

'Cause every time we touch,

I feel this static,

And every time we kiss,

I reach for the sky,

Can't you hear my heart beat slow,

I can't let you go,

Want you in my life.

(music)

Verse 2:

Your arms are my castle

Your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry

The good and the bad times

We've been through them all

You make me rise when I fall

Chorus:

'Cause every time we touch,

I get this feeling,

And every time we kiss,

I swear I could fly,

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,

I want this to last,

Need you by my side.

'Cause every time we touch,

I feel this static,

And every time we kiss,

I reach for the sky,

Can't you hear my heart beat slow,

I can't let you go,

Want you in my life.

(music)

'Cause every time we touch,

I get this feeling,

And every time we kiss,

I swear I could fly,

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,

I want this to last,

Need you by my side.

By: Cascada


	6. Chapter 6

Her voice was steady and rang through everyone's ears. They quieted down and listen to her sweet voice. Beast Boy was amazed at her ability to see and she sung it with some passion. After the song ended she was about to exit off the stage when she heard an applause. She turned to see the crowd that was once dancing standing up and applauding. She smiled and gave a little bow. She stepped off and went up to Beast Boy and put her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to her ear.

"That bet we made is it final."

"If you want it to be."

"Give me time and I swear it will happen."

"I will wait Rae you know I will." She kissed him and walked away ot the bar. She ordered a strawberry margarita. Beast Boy sat down beside her and tried to find her hand. He finally found her soft hand and laced his hand with hers. She looked over at him and smiled.

"So who was that guy from the other night truthfully?"

"BB he was just a guy that I met at this gothic club a couple weeks ago."

"That isn't safe you know?"

"I know but it was just like one night thing.."

"You mean you actually slept with him?"

"Of course not I just flirted a little bit I might be loosening up but I am not getting stupid."

'Sorry I didn't mean to interrogate you."

"Its okay."

"I meant what I said earlier today."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean when I said I loved…." He was interrupted when two arms swung around and wrapped Raven in them.

"Hey Raven."

"Hey Aqualad." She turned around to look at him. He kissed her with tongue and all. She realized her hand was still laced with his. She lightly took it away. Beast Boy just sat there his anger rising with every move of Aqua's hand. Aqualad grabbed her hand and kissed it as Raven giggled pleading with him to stop. Beast Boy glared at her and felt his anger rising not only towards him but her as well.

"Hey I want to go dance if you don't mind?"

"No I love to dance but I am leaving in a few so a quick dance seems fun."

"OK" She smiled and let him lead her to the floor. They wrapped their arms around each other tightly and danced to the sweet music. After they were done and a quick make out session and he was gone. She turned around to find Beast Boy when she saw a little skanky bitch hanging on him. She slowly walked over to him to make sure he saw her. She sat down at the bar and turned around to make him see her FAKE watery eyes. He took a good look at her before she turned around to hide her face. He must have told the girl that was on him to back off has she took a couple steps back. He lightly touched her shoulder has she yanked away from his touch. She almost smiled when she could feel his guilt like a shock wave. She got up and walked to a dark corner in the club as he followed. Once he got there she gave up the act.

"Beast Boy I am breaking up with him I just thought you should know that."

" I just can't stand to see you with him."

"I know that and that is why I have you over here in a dark corner." She smiled and kissed him luring him into her sweet kiss as the lust grew between them.

"I thought you were upset?" He stared at her realizing that she tricked him.

"I wasn't but I had to get that girl off of you with out causing a scene.

"OoO… You are tricky. So you got a little jealous?" He smiled as her face tensed up,

"Did you not get a good look at her? She looked like a skanky whore."

"Actually I thought she was pretty hot."

"Well, you can go back over there if you want cause I don't care I just needed to tell you that."

"What? I thought you wanted her off of me?"

"I did but I needed to tell you this so now you are free to go." She walked away but her arm was yanked.

"Raven you can't be serious."

"I am you said she was "hot" so go get her."

"I was joking just calm the hell down." She stopped in her tracks and turned around and walked up to him until there was no space between them.

"I was being calm Thank you, he was my boyfriend Beast Boy I had a right to touch him but I am going to ruin my relationship so I can be with you but now I don't know if you understand me enough to even be with me."

"What? Raven I said I loved you , I was only hanging out with that girl to make you jealous because you were all over him."

"I wasn't jealous so your little effort was meaningless. You didn't even have to do that, since I already had plans to end it with him."

"Whatever . I am sorry for doing that okay it was done and now it is over."

"Lets go dance I don't feel like arguing anymore with you." he smiled at her and took her to the dance floor as "Run It" came on. She danced and so did he. He put his hands on her waist has she moved her body to the rhythm. Then another girl decided she wanted to join in. For a minute they both didn't recognize her but Beast Boy started dancing with her. Before her eyes Beast Boy was dancing with the same girl that was hanging all over him. Pay back time. She walked to the other side of the dance floor. She saw a handsome guy and dragged him out onto the floor. She found Beast Boy who was still dancing with the skank. She started dancing with the guy she had found, whose hands roamed freely over her body. They were close to close for Beast Boy as he turned his head and saw her dancing with the guy. He was pissed but something bothered him. Raven seemed to enjoy what was going on as if she didn't even realize he was staring. Then, Beast Boy watched this mans hands touch her in all the wrong places. He had enough so he cut in and grabbed Raven by the arm and dragged her to the bar. He sat down and pulled her into his lap and held onto her tight and looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Don't give me that look! You were rubbing all against that girl so I don't want to hear it!"

"I didn't even realize I was dancing with her but when I did I saw you with him!"

"Well, PAY BACK IS A BITCH!"

"I told you I didn't do that on purpose!"

"Next time why don't you watch what the hell you are doing."

"Raven did you not see or feel his hands all over you."

"Yeah I did so what."

"So what you didn't see my hands all over her but of course you let him out his hands all over you!"

"Why do you care any how?"

"I don't appreciate some one else's hands on my girl especially when I love hr to much to let that happen."

"I am your girl and you love me?"

"Well yeah."

"From what you showed me you really don't love me."

"I do love you but this is to much to handle here at a club."

"I guess you are right."

"Yeah, lets go before our dancing partners find us."

"Actually I really don't mind if mine finds me."

"Rae, I also don't feel like kicking some ones ass for touching the girl I loved."

"You keep saying you love me but I want you to prove it."

"Well lets go and I will prove it to you."


End file.
